My invention relates to a device for transferring slaughtered poultry which, hanging by its legs on a shackle, is moved along a first conveyor track to a shackle advancing along a second conveyor track.
In particular cases it is required, for example in connection with the scheme of a poultry processing plant or with the order of succession in which particular treatments should be performed, that poultry, which hanging by its legs is passed through the plant, is transferred from the one conveyor track to another conveyor track. It is evident that for this operation it is required that an operator is continuously active.